Protecting You
by YunjaeDDiction
Summary: Will Sungmin be able to find the true love after all? Whose the more deserving? Will it be Choi Siwon the ex-boyfriend? Or Cho Kyuhyun the bestfriend? KyuMin YAOI Newbie
1. Foreword

_**Title: Protecting You..**_

_**Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**_

_**Genre: Drama, Slight angst**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Length: Chaptered**_

_**Warning: This story is BL. Don't read if you didn't like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyumin. This story pure my imagination.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lee Sungmin, being force to break his commitment to his boyfriend by his parents and**_

_**Kyuhyun, the bestfriend who needs protection was instead married to him.**_

_**But what will happen when he's about to find out the hidden secret that was clearly buried in purpose?**_

_**How would he live his married life with his so called best friend? **_

_**Will he be able to find the true love after all? Whose the more deserving? Will it be Choi Siwon the ex-boyfriend? Or Choi Kyuhyun the bestfriend?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

My first story.. requested by my best friend.

Hope you enjoy it...

_**tbc **_


	2. Chapter One

Lunch break and three best of friends were joking and laughing in a particular table of the cafeteria while enjoying their meal together. Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, are a well known names in their college where they're currently studying.

"Minnie, aren't we going to the book's store as we planned ?" Siwon asked Sungmin.

"Ne Wonnie, I need to buy some books for my final paper", Sungmin replied with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Ok baby", Siwon said while munching the last bite of his burger.

"Kyuhyun-_ah _would you like to join us?" Sungmin asked other the person in their table. Unknowingly it brings a displeased expression in Siwon's face. But Kyuhyun still noticed it.

"Aniya. Changmin called we have something to talk." Kyuhyun answered simply.

"Aish not fun without you Kyuhyun-_ah_." Sungmin pouted.

"_Aigo _how could you say that?" Kyuhyun faced Sungmin with a frown. "Siwon is with you. And you both can have a date after the bookstore I don't care." teased Kyuhyun.

"You.. Are you dating Changmin?" Sungmin pointed his finger to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun huff in annoyance and sungmin broke to laughter.

"Where did you get those stupid idea huh?" Kyuhyun poked Sungmin's head but Siwon glared at him and slapped his hand.

"Yah...!" Kyuhyun glared continue to laughed his ass off.

"Kyuhyun-ah you should have seen your face! Are you by any chance a tomato smuggler? It looks like the smell and its skin had a very effective look on .. You.. my sweety Kyukyu are blushing and you absolutely looks so adorable when you're angry".

"Yes baby. He really is."Siwon gave his agreement while holding Sungmin's hand. "Kyu.. seriously stop giving that face. It's not like you're dating Changmin for real."

"Aish you both! Did you drug me or something? I don't remember having friends with the likes of you!", snapped Kyuhyun. "Yah Ming.. STOP IT!", he raised his voice when Sungmin kept laughing.

"Tsk tsk tsk.. Maybe You forgot that you're always teasing me. Now you're getting angry?" Pout could be seen in Sungmin's face.

"Coz it's not funny. You know what kind of friendship Changmin and I have", Kyuhyun stirred his drink lazily avoiding the teasing gaze from his so called bestfriends.

"What's wrong dude? Something's bothering you?" Siwon gave a wondering looked to Kyuhyun. "You're acting strange."

"_Ne_. Siwonnie is right. What's wrong Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry guys if I took the joke seriously." Kyuhun apologized.

"It's Ok Kyukyu. We are sorry too." Sungmin patted Kyuhyun's shoulder gently. "Kyuhyun-ah.. Don't forget that Siwon and I are your brothers. We're always here for you anytime. _Arayo_?"

"Take Note of that Kyu..", Siwon added

"Thanks guys. I know I could count on you", Kyuhyun looked to his best friends lovingly. Lovingly, sounds girly but that word represents what he felt. He loves his best friends.

"Sure Kyuhyun-_ah_", smiled Sungmin while Siwon nodded.

"..."

"Aahh it's time to go back to class", Sungmin checked his watch breaking the pregnant silent that was built without them realizing .

"Let's go! Hwaiting!" Sungmin cheered his boyfriend and best friend. And just sighed from the sight of two persons he value the most.

The three of best friends head back to their respective class. Sungmin spread his arms to hold both his best friends while he's in between. The awkward teasing appeared earlier had totally forgotten.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon and Sungmin head their way to the book's store. Inside Siwon's car, Sungmin kept his gaze at the outside view of the city with his right head leaning on the window.

His thoughts went back to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun and Sungmin were friend since they're in diapers. Their moms said that Kyuhyun loved to tease him. Not only bite his bun's cheeks but also love taking his toys and destroy it. The naughty Kyuhyun and the cute Sungmin. That was how their parents's friends called them. Always together and always end up with Sungmin crying. Not all the memories were there, that's the story of their parents to tell. They said they're inseparable since kids maybe that thing had never change because currently they're still together. Smile plastered in Sungmin's face with the realization that their friendship last more than a decade and he hope that will lasts until they had grey hair. But the memory of their encounter earlier had worry him. How Kyuhyun easily snapped at him. He has no intention getting him riled up. It was just piece of shit to tease him after all. He knew well what kind of relationship Changmin and Kyuhyun had. And it was like a slap to him when he realize that Kyuhyun started to changed since Siwon and him started dating. Kyuhyun, little by little pulled himself back. He had hundreds of reasons to cancel their plans to hang out. He has fought his way to make excuses.

Siwon noticed the changed of his boyfriend's expression and he rested his arm on sungmin's left thigh.

"Hey.. What are you thinking baby?"

"Huh..?" Sungmin snapped from his thought. "_Eopseo_", he gave an assuring smile.

"Are yo sure?"

"_Ye_. I am sure Wonnie", Sungmin held Siwon's hand to reassure him.

"Don't think too much about Kyuhyun. We know he is holding something from us. Just give him some more time and when he think its too much he would open up to us. " Siwon said like he can read Sungmin's mind.

"_Arasseo_. Thanks Wonnie", Sungmin smiled.

"Don't mention it baby. I dont like seeing you sad."

"But Wonnie don't you notice lately Kyuhyun is trying to avoid us?"

"Avoid us?" Siwon questioned back while looking to his boyfriend, but still concentrated in his driving.

"Ne. You must remember how many times he made excuses whenever we planned to hang out." Sungmin voiced out what he had think not so long ago.

"Hmmm...", hummed Siwon.

"You're right. I did remember he called us to cancel our planned to watch movie. We waited almost an hour before we received a call from him.

"He said something come up", Sungmin's tried to recall that incident that happened just a couple of months ago.

"And he didn't even explain whats that 'something' meant. Its just strange because after that he kept having excuses."

"And it happened after we told him that we are dating" Sungmin mutter softly.

"Do you have boy regrets that we're dating now?" Siwon could just ask afterall the sorrow is written all over sungmin's face.

"_A-andwaeyo_! Why are you asking me that ?" Still oblivious to the fact that his expression has given him so well.

"Nothing. It just crossed my mind when I saw how sad your face is." Siw0n glance once more. Sungmin's eyes express everything.

"I'm just sad thinking that in every passing day kyu is trying to gap himself from us without even realizing it."Sungmin looked at Siwon. "Wonnie -ah.. I love you. That's the reason why I accepted you. My commitment is to love you. I.. I can picture how our lives would be. Spend our future days together ".

"Minnie.. _mian_.."

"Siwon.. _Naega mianhaeyo_. I'm just worried about Kyuhyun ", Sungmin bowed his head.

"_Arayo_. Don't be sad he is my friend too. We will help him even if he won't ask", Siwon smiled.

"And also.. I want you to know Minnie -_ah_.. I love you too. With you I want to spend my life with"

"Wonnie ..", big smile finally showed in Sungmin's face. He kissed Siwon 's cheek quickly . And as a reply, Siwon took his hand and kissed it. Smiling they both understand that their love growth more deeper .

_'Kyu.. I know you're keeping something from me, but I will help you my dear best friend.'_ Sungmin promised in his heart .

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun couldn't concentrate since his last class so he just sit in his car instead. His brain filled with many thoughts. His father told him that their family's business is in their way to bankruptcy. They needed fresh funds to pay debts to banks and revived their business. They can't lend to banks anymore or their debts will be added audit would create new problem for their business.

Another thing is Sungmin. He wondered why he didn't like the idea of Sungmin dating Siwon. It not like he doesn't like Siwon, For god sake the guy is also his friend. The thing is his heart. blamed it to his heart saying that Siwon isn't the right person for his best friend. Siwon just came and be part of their life since three years ago. They all were freshman at their college back then and started that time. They're always together not only at their college but also to their friends to hang out with.

But since 6months ago, Sungmin and Siwon was out in the friend zone. Yes, they're dating. That's the sad fact but he couldn't deny it. The happy Sungmin more important than his sadness.

He sighed. Without realizing it he had pulled his hair frustratedly wishing all those would just vanished.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_..".

_'Oh my dear God.. What should I do?'_

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_..".

He didn't hear when _yeoja _called him. Until she patted his shoulder and snapped him from his reverie.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_.."

"Eh.. Oh.. _Ye_..", replied Kyuhyun stupidly.

"_Gwaenchana_?"

"_Ah ne.. Nan gwaenchana._ Sooyoung-_ssi_.. what's up?"

"_Aniyeyo_. I just want to give you this", her name is Sooyoung. She is one of Kyuhyun's classmate. She called Kyuhyun to give him his book. "You left it in your table", she gave him the best smile she has.

"_Aish.. Pabo me_", Kyuhyun scolded him self. "Gomaweo Sooyoung-_ssi_", He gave a slight bow to the model-postured girl.

"_Ne, Cheonmaneyo_", smile didn't leave her face. "I saw that book, and i think you would crazily looking for it if you left it in the class".

"Hehehe.." Kyuhyun giggled stupidly. "Once again thank you Sooyoung-_ssi_. It's so nice of you", sincerely Kyuhyun gave his smile.

"_Ne_, you're welcome. And it's Sooyoung, drop the _ssi _thingy".

"Ah Okay Sooyoung..", Kyuhyun scratched his not so itchy head.

"Ye. Where are you going now?" Sooyung asked trying to be friendly.

"I'm gonna meet my fri...", a sound of phone ringing interrupted what Kyuhyun's about to say. "Ah.. wait for a minute ", he asked permission to pick up his phone. Sooyoung smiled and gave slight nod as a response.

"_Yeoboseyo_.."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"_Arasseumnida_. I'm on my way now", Kyuhyun ended his phone call hurriedly.

"Sooyoung _mianhaeyo_.. I need to go now. Wish I could talk to you next time. _Annyeong_",

"_Ne_, I will wait for it", Sooyoung slightly bowed then watched Kyuhyun speed his car and pull out from the parking lot in a hurry.

"Be careful.." mumbled Sooyoung.

_'It's getting complicated. Sungmin, I know you're happy now. I won't disturb you with my problem'_ . Kyuhyun would be happy when he saw his beloved best friend happy.

.

.

.

.

.

_**tbc**_

Betaed by LadySinner_25

Comments are loved ~~~~


	3. Chapter Two

_"Yeoboseyo.."_

_"Kyuhyun.. It's appa. Come to office now! Our business is going down"._

_"What?"_

_"A worker stole our money. Just come here.."._

_"Arasseumnida. I'm on my way now"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa.."

"Kyuhyun-ah.. have a seat first"

"Who did this?" right after he arrived at his family's company building he went off to his father's office.

"Kim Jong In."

"What? Kim Jong In?" Kyuhyun felt unbelieveable to what his father just said.

"Yes. Kim Jong In. My own trusted man in this company." Mr. Cho traced his memories about the said man. "Since first time i met him, he was one of our good worker. That's why i trust him and make him took care some our projects" he faced his son.

Kyuhyun could see how disappointed his father was. He also didn't know what he wanted to say. Even he was still studying once a while he will go to his family company. From there he knew Kim Jong In. He called Jong In, hyung. As single child in Cho family he found elder brother figure in him. And as good brother he was, Jong In cared and helped him to know about business and their company more.

Kyuhyun was in deep thinking. Thought about what happened to their company, he still couldn't believe to what Jong In did to his father.

"Appa.. Can't we make a report to police? We have proof to do it right?" Kyuhyun were questioning the man who entered his 50's.

"Yes we will make report as soon as possible." Mr. Cho continued, " But the most important thing we should do now is how to get money to pay our overdue debts."

"Where we can get that alot of money? Our time is not much".

"I don't know Kyu. I will ask my friends, hope one of them could help us", Mr. Cho massaged his dizzy head.

"Hope so", sighed Kyuhyun.

Riiiiing.. Riiiiing..

"Yes Wookie.." Mr. Cho picked up the call. "Okey.. patch me to him"

"Hallo.."

"..."

"Yes, Jong In took all we have".

"..."

"I got it. Thanks alot Kangin-ah", Mr. Cho closed the phone. "Uncle Kangin willing to help us", he informed his only son.

"It's like serious appa?" if looking how close his father with uncle Kangin, Kyuhyun wouldn't doubt it. But still it was brought a shock for him, because he knew how much their company's debts.

"Ne Kyu. He asks us to come to their home now".

"I see", Kyuhyun replied, still thinking what would happen to his family business.

"Kyu..", Kyuhyun looked to his father. "come with appa. And we can trust to Uncle Kangin".

"Ne. I'll call Changmin first", Mr. Cho gave gesture said Kyuhyun had his time.

"Changmin-ah.. I'm sorry, something come up. I need to accompany appa to uncle Kangin's home", Kyuhyun said after his best friend, Changmin picked up his call.

"..."

"Thanks. I'll call you later", Kyuhyun closed his call, look at his phone for a while before putted it back into his jeans. "Let's go appa..".

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby.. Where we gonna take our dinner?" asked Siwon after they paid all the books that Sungmin wanted to buy.

"It's dinner already?" Sungmin checked his watch. "Aigoo.. I'm sorry Wonnie. I always forget about the time once i enter book's store", he gave an apologize looked to big man beside him.

"It's okay baby. I enjoyed accompanying you. You looks like a kid meets his toys".

"What? I'm not a kid Wonnie".

"Yes, you are. Just like now, you are so cute. Like a kiddo", Siwon got a deadly glarred but he can't help to laugh. "Haha see.. Even when you are glarring you look cute".

"I am not Wonnie!", Sungmin pouted and stommed his feet before walked away from Siwon.

"Yah! Wait for me!", Siwon followed Sungmin quickly. Once he was beside him, he held Sungmin's shoulder. "Minnie.. i am hungry", he acted like a pity and poor guy.

"Eh? Hungry?", Sungmin looked around. "Let's go to the first floor and grap some foods for you big tummy", he faced Siwon with a regret face, regret because made his boy friend hungry and forgetting that he was upset to the man before.

No words coming from Siwon, but deep inside he was smiling. I won (again). You couldn't mad on me and would do anything for me. He smirked. Held Sungmin's shoulder, they're heading to the restoran to get their dinner.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jungsoo or known as Leeteuk, Lee Kangin's wife and the mother of Sungmin opened the door for the father and son, Cho Hangeng and Cho Kyuhyun. He greeted them and let them came in. "Kangin is in his office, go straight there. He is waiting for you both", as good host he gave his warm smile to his guests.

"Thanks Teukie", replied Hangeng.

While Hangeng and Kyuhyun heading to his office, Leeteuk went to kitchen to make tea and cookies.

.

.

.

.

.

It was not their first time Hangeng and Kyuhyun visit Kangin's home. So they knew where Kangin's office placed.

Knock knock..

Knocking door could be heard in Kangin's office. And he let his guests to came in.

"Annyeong hyung..", Kangin welcomed his best friend and hugged him. Hangeng hugged him back, they stayed still for awhile. It was like Hangeng wanted to share the problems he had.

"Kyu..", Kangin shaked Kyuhyun's hand and brought him to sat in the sofas of the office's room.

"Have a seat Hyung", Kangin said and took a sit in single sofa.

"Thanks Kangin", Hangeng sat near Kyuhyun.

"I'm sorry to know what happened to your business Hyung", Kangin started their conversation.

"Thank you", Hangeng replied. "As you know, this past few months my business got a lot of problems. One came and solved then came other one", Kangin nodded listening what his best friend said.

"And Jong In. He is like my own son. Never cross my mind that he will stab me from my back", Hangeng continued.

"I ever told you to becareful to that boy", Kangin responded to Hangeng. "It's ok to trust our worker, but doesn't mean asked him to take everything".

Kyuhyun sat calmly, listening the elders.

"You're right. I should listen you before", Mr. Lee remembered the chit-chat they had in their free time. It was hard to get free time in their busy and hectic life. But once awhile they managed to meet, just for one cup of coffee or talking about business.

"It's late already, hope we could learn something from this situation". We? Yes we. Kangin also could take good lesson from his best friend's problem. "But I know you can figure this matters out hyung", Kangin stated with fulled of optimistic.

"Yeah. But to survive from this problems we need fresh funds to pay our debts and revives our business", thought about that Hangeng's headache backed.

"Don't worry hyung", Kangin tried to calm the later man that he knew since high school. "Like what i said on phone before, I'm willing to help you".

"It's a big mount of moneys", reminded Hangeng. It didn't mean he cannot believe the father of Sungmin couldn't cover the moneys they need. Just he didn't know how to pay back the moneys. Okay, he could but for sure it needs time. "Kangin-ah.. I am sorry".

"It's okay Hyung. I know what you worried about. You're like a brother to me. So stop worry how and when you could pay it back", Kangin really knew what his brother's like worries.

"I already talked to Leeteuk", he continued. "He do agree to help you Hyung But with some conditions." He got the attention of two Cho's.

In same time Leeteuk entered the room brought four cups of tea and some cookies. He putted each cup of tea in the table infront of Kangin and the guests. And had his own tea.

"Drink the tea first Hyung.. Kyu..", they did what leeteuk asked. So did Kangin.

"Leeteuk and I agreed to help you. With some conditions", Kangin looked at his wife lovingly then looked at Hangeng and Kyuhyun.

"What kind of conditions?", Hangeng couldn't help to not curious.

"One. Kyuhyun have to start to help Hyung at office", all eyes looked at Kyuhyun.

"I don't mind to help Appa", Kyuhyun felt he can fulfil what his uncle wanted. "Since I'm still studying, I will come to office after I finish my class".

"It's okay with me. You should finish your study in right time", Kangin nodded. "Second. I want Kyuhyun marry Sungmin as soon as possible".

Like a light in noon sky. Both father and son knew that Sungmin has a boyfriend.

"B-but Sungmin has a boyfriend.." Hangeng muttered.

"You know about it?", asked Kangin.

"I told him", Kyuhyun answered in his father behalf. "Maybe they're dating now", he remembered he didn't see Sungmin since entered Lee family's home.

"I see", Kangin nodded his head. "As father I wanted my son married right person that I could believe. Believe that man would make my son happy", camly he continued.

"He is happy with siwon. Sungmin loves him", Kyuhyun told Kangin what he knew. "Beside I don't think he will agree to this".

"So I could say that you agree with my conditions?" smile plastered in man who now entered his late 40's.

"I..i..", Kyuhyun muttered. He wondered what made his uncle came up with this conditions. He was more than okay to help his father in office, something that he would do after graduate from college. But marry his son? His best friend? which is already has a boyfriend? He wouldn't sacrifice his own son for our problem right? So many questions running in his head.

"Kangin you do not forget that they still at college?", Hangeng got his chance to voice out what he was thinking.

"Hyung..", spoke Leeteuk. "Like what Kangin yeobo said earlier. We want they finish their study at college in right time. It doesn't mean they can't do it if they're married", he wanted to help his husband to convincing the confused father and son.

"Nah Kyuhyun... I'l give you time. Think about it again. Don't worry about Sungmin, uncle will talk to him. And hyung we still have time right?" Kangin asked Hangeng.

"Yes. We have two weeks before our debts overdue", Hangeng answered.

"I wish you, Hyung and Kyuhyun could accept my conditions. Talk to Heechul hyung about this too", Leeteuk wished.

"Ne I'll talk about it again with Heechul and that boy", Hangeng pointed his chin to his son.

"I'd love to hear great news from you hyung", Kangin didn't want sounded like he forces his will, but he couldn't help it. He knew it's the best for his only son, Sungmin.

"Ye", Hangeng was running out for words. But in the end he just silent.

"Oh drink the tea again before it turns cold", smiled, Leeteuk tried to ease the high tense.

The three mans drank the tea obediently. For Hangeng and Kyuhyun, their tea felt hot. As hot as the situation they faced. Then for Kangin, tea made by his wife was good as always.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks for tonight Minnie", Siwon smiled held Sungmin's right cheek.

"No. It should be me who thanked you Wonnie", replied Sungmin. "I did enjoy our time together".

"Me too. We have to do it more often", Siwon giggled. "I love you", he decreased their distance.

"I love you too", Sungmin starred lovingly.

Siwon kissed Sungmin's cheek then his lips. Couple minutes they savoured their intimate moment. Feeling the love they had for each other.

"It's late", Sungmin's broke their kiss.

"Yeah", Siwon brushed hi thumb to Sungmin's bottom lip.

"Want to come inside?", Sungmin invited Siwon.

"I'd love to. But other time better".

"Oh okay. I'm going in. Drive safely", Sungmin gave quick peck to Siwon's cheek before dashed out of the car.

"Bye Minnie .." shouted Siwon from his car.

"Bye.." Sungmin waved his hand and continued walking inside.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish.. Why don't you have your dinner here hyung?" Leeteuk feel sad, because Hangeng rejected his invitation to have dinner in their home.

"It's not like I don't like it. But Heechul is waiting for us at home", Hangeng sure that his wife worried at home.

"Hyung is right Teukie. Let's plan a dinner together next time", Kangin promised his wife.

"Okay then", smiled Leeteuk .

Leeteuk opened the door to sent Hangeng and Kyuhyun home. And they all saw Sungmin who wanted to open the door in same time.

"Eh Hangeng uncle..", bowed Sungmin. "Kyuhyun. I am sorry I didn't know if uncle will com here".

"It's okay. Next time we'll hang out together", Hangeng said playfully.

"Aigoo appa.. remember your age", Kyuhyun annoyed with what his father said.

"Haha why? I'm still young and could dance all night long", Hangeng moved his body. Kangin, Leeteuk and Sungmin laughed watching what he did, while Kyuhyun palmed his face.

"Appa please stop it!" pleaded Kyuhyun.

"Okay.. okay.. nowadays youngster don't know how to fun. Am I right Kangin?"

"Haha you're right hyung", Kangin gave his agreement.

"And elders forget with their ages", replied Kyuhyun he still couldn't believe his father. In bad situation like now how could he acted like that.

"Kyu..", Siwon patted Kyuhyun's shoulder. "Everything will be Ok", as a person who already through sweet and bitter of life, he could read what was in Kyuhyun's head.

"Ne uncle", Kyuhyun lifted his head down.

"Sungmin, uncle just kidding", Hangeng tried to explain what he just did.

"Hehe ne uncle. I know that. Kyuhyun acted too much" giggled Sungmin.

"Nah what you said?" once again in a day Sungmin nailed Kyuhyun's anger.

"I guess you're right Minnie", Hangeng agreed. "I will bring him home before he mad like crazy here. Haha", he laughed so did Lee's family.

"Aish. I cannot believe this", Kyuhyun guessed karma was came to him. 'BUT SHOULD THIS FAST?' he screamed in his head.

"Haha.. Okay let's go back home now", Hangeng stopped his laugh. "Kangin.. I really thank you. We will talk again tomorrow".

"Ne hyung..", Kangin looked up to Kyuhyun. "Kyu.. think what uncle said again".

"Ne uncle, I will," Kyuhyu nodded.

"As soon as possible more better", they shaked their hands.

"Good night..", Hangeng bit their goodbye.

"Be careful hyung. Drive safely", Leeteuk stated.

Hangeng opened and got inside the car followed by Kyuhyun. But before he did it, Sungmin pulled his arm.

"Why did you not say that you come here?" asked Sungmin.

"I didn't plan to come here to. But when I was at Appa's office uncle Kangin called so we are here now", explained Kyuhyun.

"I see".

"What about you? You came home late", Kyuhyun checked his wrist, couldn't hide his worry.

"Hehe.. after bought my books we had our dinner", Sungmin looked like a kid got investigated by his parents.

"Dinner huh?" mocked Kyuhyun. "I was saved from being spare wheel for you both". Sad. That's what he felt. Hundred times he told him self to be happy if Sungmin happy. But he couldn't help him self from being sad to know about his best friend went dating which is with his other best friend. 'What is it? Am I jealous? Hah I must be crazy. Appa is right', he said in his head, agreed what his father said not long ago.

"Aish Kyuhyun.. You're our best friend, not a spare wheel", Sungmin showed his best cute pout.

"Stop pouting. Go inside and sleep. You have morning class tomorrow".

"Okay", Sungmin nodded. "Send me text when u arrived ne?"

"I will".

"Bye Kyukyu", moved Sungmin.

"Night Minnie".

"Night my bestie..," Sungmin's smiled.

'Yes I'm just your best friend', Kyuhyun reminded his self. Got in the car, drove to their last journey, home.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin.. come here. Appa and eomma have something to tell you", that was the first thing Sungmin heard when entered their home.

"Ne Appa..", he went to family's room where his parents sit and waited for him.

"Have you your dinner Minnie?", asked Leeteuk.

"Yes. I already had my dinner with Wonnie eomma".

"Oh it's good you didn't skip it".

"Listen Sungmin", Kangin said with serious tone. "Uncle Hangeng and Kyuhyun came here because appa invited them. We talked about how to save your uncle's company".

"What? What happen with uncle Han's company?" concerned Sungmin.

"One of the worker stole their moneys. You know that this passed few months their company facing so many problems and in two weeks they have to pay their debts to bank". Shocked. Sungmin shocked to know the info he got this night. But then he feel relieved when his father continued "Appa willing to help uncle Han's company".

"I'm happy Appa is willing to help them", smiled, Sungmin looked at his parents .

"Appa will help them with some conditions Minnie", joined Leeteuk to his Husband and son's conversation.

"Yes. There are two conditions. One, Kyu have to help his Appa at their company. And he agreed with that", Kangin explained.

"Then what is the second condition?" Sungmin didn't know why he started curious with his own father.

"Kyuhyun have to marry you within two weeks."

"Mweo?"

.

.

.

.

tbc

A/N :

Unbetaed. I'm sorry coz take long time to update. And it's long update that i made. I hope you enjoy reading it..

Give your comments, let me know it's boring or not ^^


	4. Chapter Three

_"One of the worker stole their moneys. You know that this passed few months their company facing so many problems and in two weeks they have to pay their debts to bank". Shocked. Sungmin shocked to know the info he got this night. But then he feel relieved when his father continued "Appa willing to help uncle Han's company"._

_"I'm happy Appa is willing to help them," Sungmin smiled, looking at his parents._

_"Appa will help them with some conditions Minnie", joined Leeteuk to his Husband and son's conversation._

_"Yes. There are two conditions. One, Kyu have to help his Appa at their company. And he agreed with that", Kangin explained._

_"Then what is the second condition?" Sungmin didn't know why he started curious with his own father._

_"Kyuhyun have to marry you within two weeks."_

_"Mweo?" _

"Yes Sungmin you heard appa right," Kangin Said. "You will marry Kyuhyun within two weeks."

"B-but appa.. Siwon?" Sungmin replied jittery.

"You have to break him up."

"But appa.. I love him. I love Siwon. And I just can't break him up with a reason to save uncle Hangeng's company."

"Sungmin.. Listen to appa, to save uncle Hangeng's company it needs a lot of moneys. And appa just can't give it like that. Appa needs you," Kangin explained wishing his son would agree with him.

"Appa.. You will do that to uncle Hangeng? He is your best friend," Sungmin couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Appa doesn't have amnesia until forget who uncle Hangeng is," Kangin realized it wouldn't be easy to convincing his only son. "But when it comes to business, he is appa's partner. Business is business."

Sungmin wasn't that stupid to not understand what his father meant. He took Fashion and Design at college, but as a child respected businessman in Seoul, he understood. Really understood. His appa needed an assurance, and by marrying Kyuhyun he got what he needed.

"Sungmin..," Sungmin lifted his head to see his father once he called him. "Beside that.. Your best friend Kyuhyun. What do you think will happen to him once his appa's company bankrupt? Have you heart to see his homeless and live in rent apartment?"

Sungmin didn't know what he wanted to say. He looked at his mother, asking for support that what his father wanted to do was wrong. And Leeteuk only gave him a look said that he couldn't help him.

"Don't you want to do it for him?", Kangin asked once again. "He is your best friend Sungmin. He did everything for you. Gave everything you wanted. PROTECT you from delinquent boys. Don't you want to PROTECT him back?" he asked, putting an emphasis on the word protect.

Confuse could be seen at Sungmin's face. Old memories crossed his mind. Memories with his best friend Kyuhyun, from they just were a kid until now turned be a young man.

Kangin stood up and walked over Sungmin. He patted his beloved son said, "Think abou it Minnie. But remember we don't have so much time".

"Ne Appa. I will think about it. Even if I still wishing there're other ways to save uncle Hangeng's company," Sungmin voiced out his mind, looking up to his father.

"Okay. It's late already. Appa and Eomma need rest. You need rest too so you could decide it soon."

"I know Appa," Sungmin rose from sofa where he sit, kissing his parent and greeted them good night.

Before Sungmin really left their family's room, Leeteuk said, "Minnie-ah.. I just want you to know that Appa and Eomma want you be happy."

"Eomma is right Minnie. We will work hard for your happiness," Kangin added.

"Ne Appa.. Eomma.. Minnie knows it," Sungmin smiled. In his entire life never once his parents disappointed him. "Jaljayo.."

"Yeobo..," Leeteuk called his husband once Sungmin disappeared from their sight.

"Don't worry. Everything will go like our plan," Kangin came closer, hugging as he kissed his forehead.

"I hope soo..," Leeteuk hugged him back.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why so late?" Kim Heechul greeted his husband and son right after he opened the door for them.

"Let's get inside first," Hangeng said, holding his shoulder. While Kyuhyun closed the door.

They headed to family's room. Took their seat. Heechul looked at his husband and son back and forward. He knew something wasn't right happened.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why your faces looks like that?" Heechul questioned. "Yeobo..".

"Hey calm down. We just came from Kangin's home," Hangeng explained.

"Kangin's home? Why do...," Heechul couldn't continue when Hangeng cutted his words.

"Chullie calm down. I'll explain it to you, okay?" the husband got nods as a sign that his wife would calm and listen to him. "Jong In, Kim Jong In stole our company's money. We don't have anything right now. Just a company with debts we have now".

Heechul shocked. He covered his open mouth with his hands. His eyes blurred as tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't believe, a company that they raised from zero would crumbled down. "We should save our company Hannie. Are there anything we can do?" he asked his husband, wiping his fallen tears.

"We will make a report to police tomorrow. And i dont think we could get our money back soon, so we need money to pay our debts in bank."

"Where we can get money Hannie?"

"Uncle Kangin willing to help us eomma," Kyuhyun explained. "We invited to his home to talk about it".

"So Kangin will lent us moneys to pay the debts?" Heechul asked again. And got nod from the two mans he loved.

"Yes Chullie. He lents us money but with two conditions", Hangeng was one of open minded person. He always being honest to his family, more over to his wife. No secrets between them.

"Conditions?"

"He wants Kyuhyun help me in the company".

"Kyunnie..," Heechul faced his son.

"Ne eomma. Kyuhyun agreed to help appa. Don't worry," Kyuhyun gave assuring smile to his mother.

"Thank you son. Then what's the other condition?"

Silent. Both Hangeng and Kyuhyun hard to told the other man at the room.

"What's the other one Hannie?" Heechul looked at Hangeng and then to Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie?"

"He.. He wants Kyuhyun marry Sungmin," finally Hangeng let out the last condition that Kangin's gave.

"Marry Sungmin?"

"Ne eomma," Kyuhyun answered his mother.

"B-but... S-sungmin.." Heechul said stammerly.

"Kangin knew his son dating Siwon. But i dont know why, he insists Sungmin to marry Kyuhyun. I guess he is talking to Sungmin right now," Hangeng explained more.

"Then.. What about you Kyunnie? Do you accept your uncle Kangin's condition?" Heechul asked his only one son. He never had thought that his son should through things like what they faced now. He loved Sungmin, and he would be happy if he and his son tied on the name of marriaged. But used his son to save their dying company, never once it crossed his mind.

"I don't know Eomma," Kyuhyun answered.

"I know it's hard Kyunnie. Eomma wants you to think it right. It's not only about our company and business, but your future too," adviced Heechul.

"Ne eomma," Kyuhyun nodded.

"Hannie.. Don't we have any other way to save our company?"

"Remembering the remaining time we have, Kangin's offer is the only chance we can take." To be honest, Hangeng was tired. No energy left, his head ache pained him as well. But looked at his beloved wife and son, he could not be this weak. He should be strong, to fight, to save his company. Saved his family and life. And his wife didn't miss his tiredness.

"Everything will be okey Hannie. I believe you, we will survive from this deterioration," Heechul gave his support to his husband.

"Ne eomma is right appa. I am here too. As long we are together, We will fine," Kyuhyun turned giving his support to the front man in their family.

"It's a bless to have you two in my life. I love you. Both. So much," Hangegng hugged his family in same time, kissing Heechul forehead lovingly as his thank. And rubbing Kyuhyun's back showed that his appa was strong enough.

"We love you more," Heechul and Kyuhyun said in unison. Then they laughed together.

"Oh you both must be tired right? Go clean i will heat off the foods again and we have our dinner together," Heechul broke their hug.

"Okay choosey eomma," now Hangeng and Kyuhyun who said in unison.

"What? Choosey eomma? So you.. and you," Heechul pointed to Kyuhyun and Hangeng as he continuing said, "You naughty son and appa..".

Hangeng and Kyuhyun who really knew their beloved one when he gave his scary noted stood up immediately. They didn't want their pretty head got knock from him.

"See.. really naughty," Heechul got mad, playfully mad.

"Anio. We love you Eomma," Kyuhyun said.

"We just love you too much," Hangeng said while he and Kyuhyun made a distance from Heechul.

"Come here quickly!"

"No," Both father and son said and rushed off to their room leaving Heechul alone in family's room.

'I will always here. There's no way if I didn't sad to know what is happening in our family. But this Heechul is strong to support my family no matter what happen in the future,' Heechul promised in his heart.

.

.

.

.

.

Once Kyuhyun entered his room, closing the door immediately he lied his body in bed. Stared at the ceiling, his mind drifted away. His head filled with the idea of marrying Sungmin? He wondered from where his uncle got those idea? He even knew that Sungmin dating Siwon already, but he insisted for them to get marry. Is there any reason behind it? Or just for business reason? Didn't he trust his father?

Okay. To pay their debts need big amounts of money. And his Kangin needed an assurance what if his father took his money gone. But he was sure that his father never over did that. His father wasn't kind of person who would stab someone who helped him. And uncle Kangin knew that.

'So what made uncle Kangin gave those condition? Was there something that i didn't know? Was it about Siwon? Or...," Kyuhyun whispered.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

Sound of coming message disturbed Kyuhyun's deep thought. Fished his phone out from his jeans pocket and he saw a message from Sungmin, asking is he home already or not. Slapped his head, he was cursing how he forgot to send Sungmin a message once he arrived at home. Quickly he replied, didn't want make Sungmin waiting and worrying about him.

'Worrying?' Kyuhyun asked his self. Sungmin must be knew already know about what happened to his family. Would Sungmin accept his father crazy idea?

'Yes, uncle Kangin was crazy!' Kyuhyun talked to him self. 'Gahhhhh.. I will follow you uncle Kangin! Follow you to be crazy!'

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

"Gosh who's now?" Kyuhyun checked his phone again. "Changmin?"

"Hey Min..," Kyuhyun answered his phone called.

"..."

"I'm at home. Yeah gonna take shower then Eomma is waiting for dinner."

"..."

"Yeah. That's the fact. We are under bankruptcy's shadow."

"..."

"Right now? Okay wait me there."

Bipp. Kyuhyun ended the call. Changmin asked him to meet at club usually they went. When Kyuhyun hang out with Sungmin, it meant you would meet the nice and gentleman Kyuhyun. But when it was with Changmin, it meant you met the wild side of Kyuhyun. No, it's not double personalities. Kyuhyun was a young man, who had curious side that brought him to do something 'wild' new. And just with Changmin he could showed that side.

Got ready to meet his buddy, Kyuhyun woke up and heading to bathroom.

.

.

.

.

.

Other side in Sungmin's room

Sungmin seemed still couldn't believe what his father said not so long time ago. He should marry Kyuhyun to save Kyuhyun's father company. And he still remembered how his father asked didn't he want to protect Kyuhyun back?

Sungmin recalled all the memories he had with Kyuhyun. His Father was right. When they played together, Kyuhyun would do anything to please him. Bought or gave what his eyes wanted. Protected him from bullying he got when at school.

'What should I do know? Sungmin asked. Didn't know to whom he asked. Then he remembered about Kyuhyun's promise to send him message when he arrived at his home. Checked the time on his phone, she assumed that he arrived already. Didn't want to wait an he sent a message to his best friend.

Not wait too long he got the replay said that he was home already and said sorry because forget to send him a message. When he tried to make call, Kyuhyun's phone was busy.

"Aish.. to whom you are talking this late?" Sungmin talked to his phone before pouted his M shaped lips.

It's like a habit when Sungmin in problem, he would look for Kyuhyun. Shared his problem, wishing his befriend would help him. But the problem he faced now was different, because Kyuhyun him self be part of it. He didn't know if it okay to talk about it to him. Or..

"Oh my God.. Siwon," Sungmin slapped his head. He felt guilty forgetting his boyfriend at this time. However Siwon included in this matter. If he married Kyuhyun, he should break him up. Could he break Siwon up? Could Siwon accept if he broke him up? They just promised to go dating more often this evening.

"No!" Sungmin shooked his head. "I love Siwon and I should keep my commitment to him". He wished in his heart that Kyuhyun would reject his father crazy idea and use his smart head to looking other ways.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

Sungmin's phone vibrated showing he got a phone called. Without looking who called him, he picked up his phone. In his mind, he was sure that Kyuhyun who called him. And he would let out his anger because the other man busy on phone when he wanted to call him.

"Yah. Who is called you when I wanted to call you huh?"

"..."

"Wonnie.."

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

A/N :

Maaf kalau fic saya dalam bahasa Inggris. Bukan karena sok english. Tapi ini karena request teman, dan dia orang malay dan mengharapkan saya buat dalam bahasa Inggris.

Saya tahu bahasa Inggris saya masih kacau, tapi saya juga ingin meningkatkannya. Semoga dengan buat fic dalam bahasa inggris akan membantu saya.


End file.
